familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Jackson County, Kansas
Jackson County (county code JA) is a county located in Northeast Kansas, in the Central United States. As of the 2010 census, the county population was 13,462. Its county seat and most populous city is Holton. The county along with Shawnee, Jefferson, Osage, and Wabaunsee counties is included in the Topeka, Kansas, Metropolitan Statistical Area. Law and government Following amendment to the Kansas Constitution in 1986, the county remained a prohibition, or "dry", county until 2004, when voters approved the sale of alcoholic liquor by the individual drink with a 30% food sales requirement. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 99.65%) is land and (or 0.35%) is water. Adjacent counties * Brown County (northeast) * Atchison County (east) * Jefferson County (southeast) * Shawnee County (south) * Pottawatomie County (west) * Nemaha County (northwest) Demographics ]] As of the U.S. Census in 2000, there were 12,657 people, 4,727 households, and 3,507 families residing in the county. The population density was 19 people per square mile (7/km²). There were 5,094 housing units at an average density of 8 per square mile (3/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 90.21% White, 6.84% Native American, 0.53% Black or African American, 0.17% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.39% from other races, and 1.84% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.49% of the population. There were 4,727 households out of which 35.20% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 62.30% were married couples living together, 8.20% had a female householder with no husband present, and 25.80% were non-families. 22.70% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.50% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.63 and the average family size was 3.09. In the county the population was spread out with 28.30% under the age of 18, 6.80% from 18 to 24, 26.70% from 25 to 44, 23.40% from 45 to 64, and 14.90% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females there were 96.80 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 93.80 males. The median income for a household in the county was $40,451, and the median income for a family was $46,520. Males had a median income of $32,195 versus $22,305 for females. The per capita income for the county was $18,606. About 6.40% of families and 8.80% of the population were below the poverty line, including 12.50% of those under age 18 and 9.20% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns Incorporated cities Name and population (2004 estimate): * Holton, 3,345 (county seat) * Hoyt, 587 * Mayetta, 342 * Denison, 227 * Whiting, 211 * Delia, 184 * Circleville, 183 * Netawaka, 169 * Soldier, 123 Townships Jackson County is divided into fifteen townships. The city of Holton is considered governmentally independent and is excluded from the census figures for the townships. In the following table, the population center is the largest city (or cities) included in that township's population total, if it is of a significant size. } |- | Banner || 04025 || || 300 || 3 (8) || 93 (36) || 1 (0) || 0.70% || |- | Cedar || 11275 || || 1,254 || 12 (31) || 103 (40) || 0 (0) || 0.03% || |- | Douglas || 18350 || || 2,135 || 13 (33) || 168 (65) || 0 (0) || 0.07% || |- | Franklin || 24400 || || 776 || 9 (24) || 84 (32) || 3 (1) || 3.28% || |- | Garfield || 25625 || || 624 || 7 (18) || 88 (34) || 0 (0) || 0.49% || |- | Grant || 27700 || || 212 || 2 (5) || 109 (42) || 0 (0) || 0.10% || |- | Jefferson || 35225 || || 494 || 5 (14) || 94 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.12% || |- | Liberty || 40125 || || 513 || 6 (15) || 92 (35) || 0 (0) || 0.16% || |- | Lincoln || 40750 || || 1,046 || 4 (11) || 255 (98) || 0 (0) || 0.05% || |- | Netawaka || 49975 || || 361 || 4 (10) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.13% || |- | Soldier || 66200 || || 403 || 4 (9) || 110 (43) || 0 (0) || 0.17% || |- | Straight Creek || 68475 || || 158 || 2 (4) || 95 (37) || 0 (0) || 0.30% || |- | Washington || 75625 || || 516 || 4 (10) || 139 (54) || 0 (0) || 0.13% || |- | Whiting || 78125 || || 362 || 4 (10) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.11% || |- |colspan=9|Sources: |} Education Map of Jackson County (map legend)]] Unified school districts * Jackson Heights USD 335 * Holton USD 336 See also * National Register of Historic Places listings in Jackson County, Kansas References Further reading * History of the State of Kansas; William G. Cutler; A.T. Andreas Publisher; 1883. (Online HTML eBook) * Kansas : A Cyclopedia of State History, Embracing Events, Institutions, Industries, Counties, Cities, Towns, Prominent Persons, Etc; 3 Volumes; Frank W. Blackmar; Standard Publishing Co; 944 / 955 / 824 pages; 1912. (Volume1 - Download 54MB PDF eBook),(Volume2 - Download 53MB PDF eBook), (Volume3 - Download 33MB PDF eBook) External links ;Official sites * Jackson County ;Additional information * Blue Skyways * Kansas Statistical Abstract ;Maps * Jackson County Map, KDOT * Kansas Highway Map, KDOT * Kansas Railroad Map, KDOT * Kansas School District Boundary Map, KSDE Category:Counties of Kansas Category:Jackson County, Kansas Category:Established in 1859 Category:Topeka metropolitan area